Oboete
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: "Jangan pernah temui aku lagi dan aku dengan senang hati akan mengabaikanmu! Lebih baik aku mencari seorang wanita dan menikah dengan normal dari pada gila karena dirimu!" [NARUSASU] - HAPPY NARUSASU DAYS! - DLDR - HAPPY READING!


Seharusnya, hari ini ia tengah berbahagia.

Ia sudah menyiapkan banyak hal untuk hari ini hingga membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri jika mengingatnya.

Secara diam-diam, hari ini ia memilih untuk cuti dari kerjanya dan menyelinap ke dalam apartemen seseorang untuk mempersiapkan sesuatu, menghubungi pemilik apartemen untuk segera pulang dan melihat hasil yang sudah ia lakukan.

Apartemen itu sudah ia bersihkan, ia juga memberikan pengharum ruangan dan merapikan sesuatu yang ia anggap berantakan. Suasana langit yang cerah pun mulai berganti gelap, ia sendiri telah membersihkan diri dan menunggu pemilik apartemen ini pulang.

Jam telah berganti jam, menit telah berganti menit, dan detik pun telah berganti detik. Ia menunggu dengan perasaan suntuk, berkali-kali ia menghubungi sang pemilik apartemen dan ia tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, manik hitamnya memandang segala macam makanan yang sudah ia masak dan juga sebuah kue berukuran sedang dengan sebuah lilin yang tertancap di atasnya.

Hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 22:00, lelaki pirang yang ia tunggu tidak segera pulang. Menghela nafas lelah, ia segera memasukkan kue tersebut ke dalam kulkas dan menutup makanan yang telah mendingin itu dengan tudung saji. Setelahnya, ia segera mengambil sticky note yang memang sudah ada di pintu lemari es dan menulis sesuatu.

Seharusnya, hari ini ia tengah bahagia.

Namun ia harus pulang kembali ke apartemennya dengan perasaan yang suram.

..

..

..

..

..

..

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T+

Genre : Romance and Drama

Pair : NaruSasu

Warning : Typo (s), pasaraness, gajeness, BL, JANGAN JADI HOMO GARA-GARA FANFIC HOMO, cerita yang mbulet, dll menyusul dengan sendirinya.

..

..

..

..

HAPPY NARUSASU DAYS MINNA!

HAPPY READING!

..

..

..

..

 **Otanjoubi Omedatou Brengsek!**

 **Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi!**

 **Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu!**

 **Kita Putus!**

Demi Dewa! Mimpi apa ia semalam!

Berkali-kali ia mengucek kedua matanya, memastikan benar atau tidaknya isi dari sticky note di lemari es itu. Berharap jika kini ia tengah bermimpi dan akan terbangun dengan sosok kekasih tsunderenya di sampingnya. Berkali-kali ia mencubit dirinya sendiri, bahkan menggampar kepalanya agar ia terbangun. Namun nihil.

 **Kita Putus!**

Sasuke-Chan! Aku lebih memilih kau menghajarku hingga sepuasmu dari pada putus darimuu!

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya panik lalu lekas menyambar ponsel miliknya, berusaha menghubungi Sasuke dan selalu saja berakhir kegagalan. Ia yang kini masih menggunakan handuk yang melindungi bagian bawahnya lekas mendudukkan dirinya dan mencoba mengirim pesan.

Betapa menyesalnya ia saat melihat banyak sekali pesan yang belum ia baca dan panggilan tidak terjawab dari seseorang yang sama, ia memang sangat bodoh, kenapa juga ia harus mematikan ponselnya kemarin? Dan kenapa juga ia bisa lupa dengan janji yang ia buat sendiri?

Naruto pun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi lalu berusaha menghubungi Sasuke, saat berganti baju dan sarapan pun ponsel tidak jauh-jauh dari telinganya. Lagi-lagi ia berusaha untuk tidak menghancur apapun yang ada di dekatnya karena melihat banyaknya makanan yang dihidangkan di meja makannya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak setega ini dengan melupakan janjinya dengan Sasuke, ah sebenarnya Sasuke yang meminta hal itu kepadanya dan ia pun menyanggupinya dengan senang hati.

" _Pulanglah paling lambat jam 7 malam, aku menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu, jangan terlambat."_

" _Iya sayang~ Ahh aku tidak sabar mendapatkan kejutan darimu~ Aku akan pulang cepat hari ini."_

Tetapi tanpa ia duga, kawan-kawannya semasa kuliah dulu membawanya ke dalam suatu gedung dan ia pun melihat gedung tersebut telah di dekorasi sedemikian rupa meriahnya dan itu semua untuk dirinya.

Kata mereka, pesta ulang tahun ini juga sebagai perayaan keberhasilannya mendirikan perusahaan elektronik tanpa listrik dalam usianya yang terbilang cukup muda, 26 Tahun ini. Ia sendiri benar-benar larut dalam kesenangan hingga melupakan segalanya, di tambah lagi kawan-kawannya yang mencecokinya Wine dan minuman berakohol lainnya.

Ia saja baru pulang tadi pagi jika tidak diantarkan temannya yang sudah sadar, memutuskan untuk mandi, lalu meminum air es dan menemukan catatan mematikan itu di depan lemari es nya.

Arghhhh hari ini ia benar-benar kacau, tanpa babibu lagi ia segera menyambar kunci mobilnya dan mengendarai mobil keluaran negara pasta itu menuju tempat kerja Sasuke.

Ia akan menjelaskannya semuanya kepada Sasuke dan ia rela berlutut seharian agar Sasuke mau memaafkan. Ia pernah berlutut 3 jam di depan rumah sederhana Sasuke untuk mendapatkan maafnya, lagi-lagi itu karena kesalahannya atau bisa di bilang kecerobohannya.

Sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang berpihak padanya, karena ia melihat Sasuke tengah berdiri di dekat lobi dan tengah berbicara dengan seseorang. Sosok itu masih tetap menawan di matanya, wajah seriusnya pun masih tampak manis di penglihatannya.

Oke, maaf saja jika aku menginterupsi pembicaraan kalian berdua...

"Sasukee!"

Kedua orang yang tengah berbincang itu memandang dirinya yang tengah berlari terengah-engah, ia sendiri lekas mengatur nafasnya dan menampilkan senyum menawannya di hadapan kekasih – Ia tidak akan putus dari Sasuke - tercintanya.

"Ada yang ingin aku jela-"

"Jadi, lebih baik kau teliti kembali Anggaran untuk pembangunan cabang di.."

Naruto melongo tidak percaya melihat Sasuke yang kembali melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa memedulikannya sama sekali.

"Hei, maaf jika aku menginterupsi kalian, tapi ti-"

"Aku juga sudah menghitungnya sendiri dan seingatku hasilnya tidak sebanyak ini, belum lagi pajak yang harus perusahaan bayar.."

"Sasuke..?"

Seseorang yang berdiskusi dengan Sasuke kini meliriknya dengan pandangan tidak enak, bukan rahasia umum lagi jika sosok Wakil Direktur muda ini telah menjalin hubungan dengan Pendiri perusahaan ramah lingkungan itu.

"Sudah, lebih baik kalian teliti kembali dan serahkan padaku besok pagi dan laporkan semuanya padaku." Seusai berbicara seperti itu, Sasuke lekas membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju ke dalam perusahaan tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

Meninggalkan Naruto yang kini benar-benar dicuekin oleh sang Uchiha bungsu, orang-orang pun memandang Naruto prihatin namun tidak bisa membantu apapun. Karena mereka tahu jika sekali Uchiha Sasuke marah, sangat sulit bagimu untuk menenangkannya, walau kau anak sultan sekalipun hahahaha.

Tapi bukan Naruto namanya jika langsung menyerah, menjalin hubungan erat sebagai sepasang kekasih semenjak 5 Tahun yang lalu membuat Naruto tahu bagaimana cara menaklukan hati Sasuke yang beku itu. Sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali Sasuke melayangkan kata putus kepadanya, dan berkali-kali pula mereka kembali balikan, kalau bukan sifat pantang menyerah Naruto, mana mungkin hal itu terjadi?

"Apa jadwal Sasuke setelah ini? Apa aku bisa menemuinya walaupun 5 menit saja?" tanyanya pada seorang sekretaris yang ia tahu adalah sekretaris pribadinya Sasuke, ia sempat bermusuhan dengan lelaki yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya karena lelaki itu menyukai Sasuke dan berusaha untuk merebut sosok Uchiha darinya.

Yah Sasuke kan benar-benar mencintainya, dan pada akhirnya lelaki ini benar-benar menyerah dan mulai berusaha menjadi sekretaris pribadi yang baik.

"Sasuke-sama memiliki jadwal yang padat hari ini, mulai jam 8 hingga jam 3 sore ia harus menemui 4 klien yang ia batalkan pertemuannya kemarin, lalu aku memberinya waktu satu jam untuk beristirahat dan setelah itu Sasuke-sama harus mengoreksi pekerjaan 2 sekbid, itu semua karena kemarin Sasuke-sama meminta cuti kepada Uchiha-sama." Ujar lelaki berkacamata tersebut dengan sekali tarikan nafas, mata coklatnya memandang Naruto bingung, "Seharusnya anda tahu jika jadwal Sasuke-sama padat karena kemarin ia meminta cuti untuk merayakan ulang tahun anda, padahal resikonya sangat besar menolak 4 klien penting sekaligus."

God... Ia benar-benar lelaki yang brengsek sekarang dan ia berjanji akan mendatangi kuil di kaki gunung Konoha untuk menebus semua dosanya, bersama dengan Sasuke tentunya.

"Aku akan menunggunya."

"Tetapi Sasuke-sama-"

"Aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku kemarin dan menunggunya hingga ia pulang, tidak perlu kau katakan kepada Sasuke karena aku yakin ia juga tidak peduli. Aku akan menunggunya di sini, ngomong-ngomong aku boleh menduduki sofa di ruang tunggu ini kan?"

Cinta memang bisa membutakan siapa saja, termasuk dirinya.

Menunggu dan terus menunggu, hanya berbekal makanan ringan sebagai pengganjal lapar, ia akan terus menunggu.

Hari juga mulai berganti malam.

Gedung ini juga mulai sepi dan hanya ada OB yang menganjurkannya untuk segera pulang.

Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum.

Ia pun kembali menunggu...

...hingga suara tapak kaki menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan, membuatnya raut wajahnya kembali cerah dan ia pun segera berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sasuke! Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku! Aku akui jika ini semua adalah kesalahanku! Kau boleh marah padaku tetapi jangan berniat mengakhiri hubungan ini!"

Sosok yang diajak bicara itu tetap melangkahkan kakinya tanpa berniat merespon sama sekali, seakan-akan lelaki itu tidak menganggapnya ada dan benar-benar tidak mendengar perkataannya.

"Sasuke, aku mohon berhenti dan dengarkan penjelasanku. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin mengakhiri hubungan yang sudah kita jalin selama hampir 6 Tahun ini, setidaknya aku tidak ingin kau salah paham." Berat sekali Naruto mengatakan kata 'Akhir' dalam hubungan mereka, tetapi itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar Sasuke mau mendengarkan katanya.

Sosok berbalut jas berwarna biru dongker itu menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa membalikkan badan. Suasana gedung kantor ini mendadak sunyi, hanya terdengar suara kendaraan bermotor dan aktifitas warga di luar sana.

"Aku tidak pernah keberatan jika kita tidak bertemu karena kau terlalu sibuk, mau selama apapun kau tidak menemuiku, aku tidak akan pernah marah. Aku maklum dengan semua itu karena kau baru saja merintis perusahaan baru, bukankah seharusnya aku merasa senang dan mendukungmu dari pada merajuk setiap harinya?"

Naruto diam mendengarkan, segala macam pikiran menari-nari di otaknya dan ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan tidak menginterupsi perkataan Sasuke yang terdengar sangat lirih.

"Aku bahkan tidak akan marah jika kau mengatakan tidak bisa pulang cepat sedangkan aku sudah terlanjur cuti dan menunda banyak pekerjaan. Walaupun aku kecewa, setidaknya aku tidak merasa dikhianati."

"Aku tidak pernah mengkhianatimu! Aku-"

"Jika kau baru saja bertemu denganku, aku tidak akan marah jika kau tidak menepati janjimu!" Sasuke membalikkan badannya, pandangannya memincing tajam dan kesal, "Sudah berapa lama kita bersama? 5 tahun? 6 tahun? Sudah berapa banyak kau mengingkari janjimu dengan cepat hah?! Sudah berapa kali aku memaafkan hal yang benar-benar aku benci hah?!"

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, meraih tangan pucat itu seraya merendahkan dirinya, "Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku memang bodoh, brengsek, idiot, dan tukang ingkar janji! Tetapi percayalah jika aku-"

"Orang yang mencintaiku lah yang paling banyak menyakitiku, kau berkali-kali mengkhianatiku dengan sikap brengsekmu itu Naruto! Aku bukan orang yang baik, aku sudah muak berhubungan denganmu! Rasa cintaku sudah hilang dengan semua perlakuan brengsekmu itu!" Sasuke melepas tangannya lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan Naruto.

"Sasuke!-"

"Jangan pernah temui aku lagi dan aku dengan senang hati akan mengabaikanmu! Lebih baik aku mencari seorang wanita dan menikah dengan normal dari pada gila karena dirimu!"

...*

*...

...*

*...

...*

*...

Semenjak kejadian itu, kehidupan Naruto benar-benar lebih berantakan dari biasanya. Semua senyum yang selalu ia perlihatkan kepada semua orang hanyalah sebuah kebohongan, ia selalu bekerja terlalu keras di pagi hari dan pergi klub-klub pada malam harinya.

Ia juga menjadi seseorang yang mudah sekali tersulut emosi, hampir saja ia memecat banyak karyawan hanya karena kesalahan kecil yang bisa di ampuni, hampir saja perusahaan yang baru berhasil berdiri dengan kokoh ini hancur karena keegoisannya.

Banyak sekali teman-temannya yang memberinya semangat dengan mengajaknya bersenang-senang atau pun memberikan beberapa nasihat atas kandasnya hubungan percintaan sang pirang dengan si bungsu Uchiha. Rata-rata teman sejak kuliahnya itu telah menjalin hubungan yang lebih lanjut dengan pasangannya.

"Jangan menggalau terlalu lama, cinta juga bukan segalanya, setelah ini pilihanmu hanya ada dua : Bangkit dan mencari cintamu yang lain atau berusaha memperbaiki hubungan yang sudah kau dan Sasuke jalin selama 5 Tahun ini. Jujur saja aku lebih berharap kau memilih opsi yang kedua, kalian benar-benar sangat cocok."

Berbicara memang mudah, sudah jangan di tanya berapa kali Naruto berusaha meminta maaf dari Sasuke walaupun lewat ponsel sekalipun. Tapi nihil, sang Uchiha benar-benar tidak menganggap lagi keberadaannya.

Sangking frustasinya, dalam satu minggu ini ia telah meniduri banyak pelacur wanita atau pun pria untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Kekesalan kepada dirinya sendiri.

Selalu terbangun dengan perasaan suram dan melirik pasangan tidurnya dengan tidak minat, memberikan beberapa lembar uang dengan nominal yang tidak sedikit dan pergi untuk menjalani kehidupan suramnya kembali.

Terus menerus seperti itu hingga ia merasa telah kehilangan jati dirinya sendiri.

Bunyi telepon dari ponsel pintarnya membangunkan dirinya dari lamunan sendu, ia pun mencari keberadaan ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut dengan malas.

"Aku tidak ingin di ganggu hari ini. Berbicaralah langsung kepada sekretarisku." Ujarnya dan ia pun berniat mematikan sambungannya sebelum ucapan seseorang di seberang sana, membuat kedua matanya membelalak lebar.

Setelah bergumam pelan, ia pun mematikan sambungan telepon dan meletakkan ponselnya dengan perlahan di atas meja. Menarik nafas perlahan lalu menghembuskannya perlahan pula.

" _Aku mencintaimu Sasuke..."_

" _Kenapa harus aku?Kenapa kau mencintaiku?"_

" _Karena aku memang menyukai Uchiha Sasuke dan akan selalu mencintai sosok itu, aku bingung harus memberikan alasan apa untuk pertanyaanmu hahahaha aku memang bodoh,"_

" _Kau memang bodoh."_

" _Jadi... Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

" _Tidak..."_

" _Hah? Kenapa? Kau juga mencintaiku kan?"_

" _Sejak kapan mencintai itu harus memiliki?"_

" _Sejak-Arghhh! Kau berbelit-belit sekali Teme! Tinggal bilang iya aja kok susah amat sih!"_

" _Hn, kau sendiri yang bilang, jika kelak aku menembak seseorang, aku ingin orang yang aku cintai itu menanyaiku banyak hal sebelum ia berkata 'Ya' agar dia tahu betapa aku mencintainya."_

" _..."_

" _Kau lupa kan? Kau memang brengsek."_

" _Ah-hahahahahaha aku memang lupa! Tetapi tidak kusangka kau ingat perkataan ku beberapa tahun yang lalu Sasuke! Kau benar-benar mencintaiku ya?"_

" _...Lupakan."_

" _Ah~ Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Sasuke~ Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu apapun yang terjadi~"_

Tanpa bisa ia tahan, air mata penyesalan pun keluar dengan deras membasahi kedua pipinya.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

"Kau tidak membawa mobilmu?"

"Hn."

Itachi menghela nafasnya lalu menarik tangan sang adik untuk mengikutinya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, setengah jam lalu kereta terakhir menuju wilayah rumahmu telah berangkat. Siapa suruh ngelembur sampai malam begini."

Sasuke diam saja dan memilih untuk menurut, pandangannya sedari tadi kosong, hanya menimpali perkataan Itachi dengan gumaman seadanya dan kembali terdiam.

Itachi yang mengetahui sikap pasif sang adik yang lebih dari biasanya, hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya, "Sudah kuduga kau sendiri tersiksa dengan kandasnya hubungan kalian, kau masih mencintainya kan? Kau sudah dewasa, bukan remaja labil lagi."

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 22 lebih 15 menit, udara malam hari terasa lebih dingin untuk Sasuke, berkali-kali ia merapatkan dirinya sendiri untuk mencari kehangatan. Karena sudah lama ia tidak merasakan kehangatan itu lagi.

Kehangatan yang sangat ia rindukan namun selalu berusaha ia sanggah kenyataannya.

"Tou-san dan Kaa-san masih belum tahu akan hal ini, tetapi aku yakin mereka akan kecewa mendengar berita ini, kemarin Kaa-san menyuruhku berkata kepada Naruto untuk segera menikahimu. Kalian sudah sangat cocok satu sama lain, kau sendiri tidak baru saja mengenalnya kan?" sudah banyak sekali pihak yang kecewa dengan kandasnya hubungan sang adik, karena walaupun masih berstatus sebagai kekasih pun tindak tanduk mereka sudah seperti sepasang pengantin. Terlalu akrab hingga orang-orang melihatnya akan merasa iri dan senang sekaligus.

"Apakah aku harus mempertahankan hubungan menyesakkan ini demi kebahagiaan orang lain? Maaf saja, aku tidak sebaik itu. Sudahlah tutup mulutmu dan jangan bahas hal ini lagi." Balas Sasuke pada akhirnya.

Sudah banyak sekali orang yang berkata seperti itu kepadanya, seakan-akan jika semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Hah! Mereka semua tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang ia rasakan selama ini.

Mencoba untuk bersabar? Sudah berapa kali ia bersabar menghadapi sikap Naruto? Sudah berapa kali ia menelan kekecewaan karena Naruto melupakannya?

"Kau berbohong, jangan sangkal hatimu sendiri."

"Untuk apa aku menyangkal?! Kenapa kau terlalu percaya diri dengan semua omonganmu Nii-san!"

"Karena aku adalah kakakmu." Jawab Itachi singkat, "Sudah terlihat sekali kalau kau berbohong, jika kau menikmati kesendirianmu saat ini, kenapa kau bertingkah lebih bodoh dari biasanya? Jika kau senang dengan keputusanmu ini, kenapa kinerjamu akhir-akhir ini menurun?"

Sasuke pun turun dari mobil Itachi dengan perasaan yang bercampur adik, semua ucapan yang kakaknya lontarkan benar-benar mengenai ulu hatinya, ia tidak bisa mengelak, ia tidak bisa menyangkal lagi.

Ia pun membuka pintu pagar rumahnya dengan tidak fokus, dan akan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pekarangan rumah sebelum sesuatu mencekal lengan kirinya dan memaksa tubuhnya untuk berbalik.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untukmu Sasuke!"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memandang seseorang yang dengan seenaknya mengganggu dan langsung saja berteriak dengan keras itu aneh.

"Aku tidak peduli, sekarang cepat lepaskan tanganku dan pergi dari sini." Balas Sasuke datar seraya menarik tangannya agar terlepas dari cengkraman Naruto, ini sudah malam dan ia tidak ingin lelaki pirang ini menaikkan emosinya.

"Aku mencintaimu! Cinta. Cinta. Cinta. Cinta. Cinta. Cinta. Cinta. Cinta. Cinta. Cinta. Cinta. Cinta. Cinta. Cinta. . Cinta. Cinta. Cinta. Cinta! Aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu! Aku memang bodoh! Idiot! Orang yang selalu membuatmu kesal! Orang yang selalu melupakan janji! Tetapi yang pasti aku tidak akan pernah lupa jika aku mencintaimu!" balas Naruto panjang dan lebar, ia tidak akan melepaskan tangan pucat ini sebelum lelaki Uchiha ini mau memaafkannya.

Apapun yang terjadi, hari ini juga Sasuke harus mau memaafkannya. Apapun yang terjadi, hari ini juga Sasuke harus menjadi miliknya kembali.

"Kau tidak hanya idiot tetapi juga tuli! Kau lupa apa yang aku katakan dulu hah?! Aku sudah muak berhubungan denganmu! Kau selalu mengatakan hal itu setiap kali aku kesal! Makan semua omonganmu itu bodoh! Aku tidak akan kembali padamu!" Sasuke menarik tangannya yang berhasil terlepas dari genggaman Naruto, ia pun membalikkan badannya dan memasuki pekarangan rumah kecilnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Suara deru mesin terdengar keras sekali membuat pergerakannya terhenti, penasaran dengan itu ia pun kembali membalikkan badannya dan seketika terkejut melihat seseorang yang baru saja ia tolak untuk kesekian kalinya itu tengah berlari dari maut.

Ia pun berlari keluar dari pagar dan melihat dengan jelas jika Naruto tengah berlari dari kejaran mobil yang melaju dengan sangat kencang.

Sedangkan di pihak Naruto sendiri, tidak ada niatan dalam hatinya untuk beristirahat dari larinya dan lebih memilih untuk mati tertabrak mobil yang tengah melaju kencang di belakangnya.

Ia telah menyuruh seseorang untuk menabraknya sampai mati jika kali ini Sasuke kembali menolaknya, karena apa gunanya hidup jika tidak ada Sasuke di sisinya?

Naruto akan berlari dari kejaran mobil berwarna hitam itu dan siap mati jika berhenti barang sedetik saja.

Di malam hari yang dingin ini, Naruto sudah benar-benar gila.

Sudah berbagai belokan ia lalui dan laju mobil itu malah semakin cepat, berbanding terbalik dengan tenaganya yang menipis.

" _ **Aku mencintaimu Sasuke."**_

" _ **Aku membencimu."**_

" _ **Hahahahahaha terima kasih atas ucapan cintamu itu sayang~"**_

Di saat tenaganya yang mulai melemah, sebuah tangan terulur dari balik gang sempit dan langsung saja menarik tubuhnya dari jalanan. Sedetik saja Naruto terlambat melangkah, mobil keluaran negaranya itu pasti akan menyambar tubuhnya.

Nafasnya pun terengah-engah, kedua kakinya seakan mati rasa, tak bisa di gerakkan walaupun sedikit. Rasa capek dan sakit bercampur menjadi satu dan ia hanya tersenyum miris melihat keadaannya sendiri.

Buakk!

Di tambah dengan sebuah bogeman mentah yang langsung saja membuat tubuhnya terlempar kembali ke jalanan, menambah daftar luka di tubuhnya. Kali ini ia memilih untuk tersenyum, senyum yang tulus.

"Apa maksudnya tadi hah?! Kau benar-benar ingin mati?! Kemari! Biar aku yang membunuhmu idiot!"

Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan seraya merogoh saku celananya, ia pun memosisikan tubuhnya dengan kedua kaki yang menyanggah tubuhnya dan meraih tangan kiri sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya itu perlahan.

Dengan bahagia ia memasukkan sebuah cincin emas ke dalam jari manis sang Uchiha lalu mencium punggung tangan itu dengan penuh ke-kusyukan.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala? Aku sudah menolakmu, aku tidak ingin lagi berhubungan denganmu."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku sudah bosan denganmu! Aku muak! Kau menjijikan! Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi bodoh!"

"Aku mencintaimu."

"K-Kau..." nafas Sasuke tercekat, kelereng hitamnya memandang sosok di bawahnya yang masih saja mencium punggung tangannya dengan penuh kelembutan, mendadak pandangannya pun memburam.

Pada akhirnya ia pun terjatuh dan kehangatan yang selama ini hilang pun kembali menyelimutinya.

"Aku senang kau tidak menolak lamaranku ini Sasuke... Apakah kau ingin kuceritakan cerita bodohku lagi? Aku bahkan lupa jika aku memesan sepasang cincin emas untuk melamarmu. Hahahahahaha aku memang bodoh ya..." ujar Naruto seraya tertawa malu, ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya seraya mengelus punggung Sasuke yang bergetar, ia juga tidak peduli jika kini kemeja putih yang ia kenakan telah basah oleh air mata.

Mereka sama-sama tahu jika pilihan 'Back' benar-benar pilihan yang terbaik, mereka masih sama-sama mencintai dan tidak ingin berpisah seperti sebelumnya.

" _Happy Anniversary_ yang ke-6 Sasuke, aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

..

..

..

..

..

END

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY ANNIVERSARY NARUSASU!

HAPPY NARUSASU DAYS 2016!

Semoga saja di hari ini dan seterusnya fanfic atau doujin NaruSasu semakin banyak! Hahahahahaha!

Kalian – Readers – juga jangan hanya membaca dong! Bikin Fanfic NaruSasu dan ramaikan pair ini! *Semangat45

Tetapi tetap saja saya mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fanfic gaje n super pasaran ini.

Apakah kalian tahu jika ide Naruto yang di kejar mobil itu saya ambil dari sebuah adegan film yang rilis duluu duluu sekali? Jika tahu maka kalian memang sudah tua! Hahahahahaha *DihajarReaders

Oh ya, ada yang mau nebak juga siapa orang yang di suruh Naruto nabrak dirinya? Tenangg, nanti jawabannya bakal aku kasih lewat PM, jadi yang nggak login yaa silahkan berimajinasi atau menyimpulkan sendiri yaa~ *NihAnakSukaBangetNgegantung

Okayyy... Maka dari itu...

Review Pleaseee...

.

.

.

 **23 Oktober 2016**

Uchiha Iggyland


End file.
